


My Autobiography

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	My Autobiography

Author's Note: This is a project that I did for school, but I decided to upload it. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I would really appreciate it if you all would

vote

comment

fan

and read my other stories.

And if you have any questions, post them on the message board and I will answer you as best as I can.

**[copyright 2013]**

I love Vanellope and Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph!!<3

Darkstar Corporations

Jy-Nee

**[** **my autobiography]**

An autobiography about my life.

 

 

BY JY-NEE*

DEDICATIONS: I would like to dedicate this book to my mom for her continuing support, my brother, Sharon, Dale, Taylor, Emo, all my amazing friends, including Heather, Ryan, Teegon, Sarah, and Jamie, for their incredible amount of support and understanding, all my stuffed animals for all their help and cuteness, including Dit, Nikki, Edith, Cola, Rosey, Amber, Olive, Ellie, Vanellope, Ralph, and Smoky, all my favourite bands for their great music and continuing inspiration, including Nickelback, Shania Twain, and of course, Andrew W.K.

Also, I would like to thank my huge extended family, including my Uncle Mike and Aunt Sarah, my cousin Carly, my other cousin Lilly-Mae, and both sets of grandparents.

I would also like to thank everyone on Wattpad who helped me get started by commenting, voting, or even just reading my books.

And a HUGE thanks to God and my parents, because without them I just would not be who and what I am today.

TABLE OF CONTENTS

The Day I Became Me-page 4

Elementary/Middle School Days-page

High School-page

My Family-page

Help! I Need Somebody!!-page

I'm Unique-page

Feelings-page

Life's Disappointments-page

My Favourite Things-page

Pet Peeves-page

Wow!!-page

Personal Concerns-page

I Wonder What I Will Do?-page

Chapter 1-The Day I Became Me!

My name is Jy-Nee Hendry. I was born on July 13, 1994, at 1:53 pm. Weight: I can't remember. Height: I don't know that either. Hair: none.

Chapter 2-Elementary School Days

My first day at school was very exciting but also very scary. Some of the memories are fuzzy, but I remember little bits and pieces, like what my teacher looked like, and I remember I had a Franklin backpack. I was about 4 years old when I went to school for the first time. I remember being very excited about the toys and kids. I was perfectly fine until my parents started leaving. Then I got very upset. My dad came to the conclusion that I wasn't ready to go to school yet.

The next year my dad took me back. This time everything went smoothly. I don't really remember anything about the school piece after that, but I remember learning to tie my shoes. I also remember my friends. I had two main friends, Stephanie and Conner. Conner and I saw the older kids playing with Beyblades and wanted to do that too, but since we didn't have any, we pretended to play with them. I really liked playing in the sandbox. I had a bully of course. Who doesn't?

First grade was very exciting. What challenges lay just around the corner? What would I get to learn? What kind of friends would I make? In first grade, the only thing I remember is that the kids only had to do work in the morning, and then in the afternoon, we got to play with the toys that were in the classroom. I had a woman teacher.

For second grade and beyond, I went to Avondale. I had a teacher named Sean. He let the kids call him by his first name. I had a hard time making friends, and a lot of kids picked on me. There are three events that I really remember. The first came in third grade. Some scientists came to the class, and brought a reptile exhibit with them. We got to touch, look at, and learn things about the different kinds of lizards and snakes.

The second came at the beginning of fourth grade. Sean had just had a baby and we had a guessing game to see which of the kids could guess his name. Grace came the closest. The baby's name is Lincoln.

The third thing also happened in third grade. In the middle of class, a message came over the intercom, telling about some contest. They went through third and second place, and then they got to first place. They said, "In first place...Jy-Nee!" and I was like, no way. I didn't even remember entering any contest.

I won an art easel. It was the greatest!

In fifth grade I had a woman teacher again. I was supposed to be in The Wizard of Oz play, but nobody told me that you had to come to all the school practices, even though I practised a bunch at home, but since I didn't come to the at-school practices, I didn't get to be in the play.

Chapter 2.5-Middle School Days

Middle school was interesting, maybe that's because I spent the first two years of middle school being homeschooled. Well, first my dad sent me to school, but about three weeks in, he pulled me out, saying that I obviously wasn't ready for middle school and so forth.

So, I was homeschooled for that year. My dad made school fun. He took us on nature walks and invented a game to help us learn things in a fun way.

The next year, my dad sent me to a different school-a Catholic school. I can't remember why. But anyway, he sent me to a Catholic school. There are a couple things I feel I should mention at this point. First, the janitor there was very friendly. He said hello to us when we went to check out the school before my dad sent me there. He talked to us, asking me about previous schools I'd been to and such. After he was out of earshot, my dad said he didn't want me talking to the janitor anymore because apparently he was really creepy and might want to rape me, even though he had no evidence of that. I didn't think the janitor was creepy at all, I thought he was just friendly. So, I disregarded my dad's advice and said hello when he said hello. It was only when he told me again, and this time it was an order, that I reluctantly stopped talking to the janitor.

The second thing is that before I went to the school, my dad told to that if I sat on the sidelines and waited, that friends would come to me. Now that didn't sound exactly right, but I tried it anyway. At recess, I sat up on the rocks instead of going and trying to play with people. Surprisingly, it worked. A couple of girls came over and said hi to me. I said hi to them, and we started talking and hanging out. Their names were Nicole and Lindsay. They were very nice. Then, in the middle of recess, one of the girls, Lindsay, pointed to the fence, asking if that was my dad. I looked towards the fence where she was pointing, and standing there, holding the video camera, was my dad. Me and my friends went over to see my dad, and I introduced him to my friends.

Two weeks later, the girls came over to my house. It was the first time I'd had friends over at my house, and I was very excited! I don't remember exactly what happened, but a couple of hours later, my dad kicked my friends out of the house, and the next day, pulled me out of middle school.

Anyway, then grade eight came. It wasn't bad, but well...it wasn't that exciting. I only had one friend and she was great. Except that everyone else hated me. I couldn't even work in groups because everyone screwed with me. Just before the end of the year, I had a huge fight with my friend and she got mad at me because I was being mean to her other friends, and I tried to tell her what was happening, but she didn't believe me, so we became mortal enemies.

Chapter 3-My Family

My immediate family is made up of me, my mom, my brother Nigh, my sister Teegon, my brother's dog Dasher, my boyfriend, and all my stuffed animals. Me and my brother have always gotten along really well, and I always protected him when all that messed up stuff was happening with my dad. Teegon isn't actually a blood relative, but she's my best friend so I count her as part of my family. With Dasher, when my mom got him for my brother, I didn't feel like having the responsibility of a dog, so my mom bought him, and he was just Nigh's dog. He was never mine and he never will be. Don't get me wrong, I like him, but I've never been a dog person.

Then there's the newest and most important person in my family, my amazing boyfriend, Emo. We're not married, but I'm so in love with him that as soon as he entered my life, he was a part of my family. He is perfect, and we just know we're going to be together. Lastly, there's the most confusing relationship of my family. My stuffed animals have been there for me through me through everything. They're real to me. And I love them like my own children. I couldn't imagine life without them.

Chapter 4-Help! I Need Somebody!!

I used to take after my dad, and wanted to be just like him. But that was before I learned that most of what he was doing was really bad, and that he was crazy, and that he lied to us a lot, so now I don't want to be like him anymore. Now I'm not taking after him, but now I want to be like my mom. She's a terrific parent, is sweet, wonderful, doesn't give up, and is very honest and helpful.

We like a lot of the same kinds of music, and she's very giving, we think alike. We're also hair flip buddies. You know those girls in the movies, the teenagers who all flip their hair at the same time? That's what we do. She's helped me through some very tough times. There are things that happened in the past that she still feels guilty about, but I helped her by assuring her that I don't blame her for it. I blame my dad.

Chapter 5-I'm Unique

Some of my strengths are writing, being nice, including people, and other stuff. Some of my weaknesses are making friends, controlling my anger, and other stuff.

Things I like:

Chocolate

Stuffed animals

Hanging with friends or family

Writing

Youtube

Animals

Pianos

Movies

True friends

Pillow fight

Movie nights

Things I dislike:

Being bullied

Being interrupted when I'm watching a video or listening to a song

Knuckle-cracking

Slow or non-respondent computers (ugh)

When my ears pop

Sudden loud noises

Editing

Work

When I'm watching a video and suddenly it stops to load (rolls eyes)

My friends and family love me and that's really all I care about. As long as the people I care about continue to care about me and not judge me, then I'm happy. And if people judge me and stuff, then they're not worth it.

I want to stop biting my nails, but I can't.

Chapter 6-Feelings

Happiness is when I'm with my friends, when I make a basket in basketball, sleepovers and parties, just chilling in my room, movie night with my family, and being with Emo.

Insecurity is when I'm being laughed at, feeling left out, and feeling like I don't fit.

Love is Emo. <3<3<3

Anger is when things don't go my way, when plans get changed, and when it seems like the whole world is against me.

Friendship is pillow fights, hanging out at the mall, just chilling at home, playing Just Dance, sharing, and talking on the phone for hours at the time.

Fear is nightmares, failing a course, the monsters in my head, and my dad.

Hope is my family and friends being there for me when my life is falling apart.

Loneliness is waking up and finding out my mom left, having a whole pizza to myself, being left out, and calling someone who doesn't pick up.

Embarrassment is making a mistake in front of hundreds of people, my mom dancing ridiculously, and acting silly when I'm by myself.

Joy is hanging out with my boyfriend, my friends, and holidays from school, birthdays, snow days, ice cream, and movie nights with lots of candy.

Chapter 7-Life's Disappointments

I remember one time I had this stuffed wolf-I still have him-and my dad promised he would build him a doghouse with me. I thought that would be cool, so I eagerly agreed. Months went by, but I hung onto the hope that he would help me build the doghouse just like he'd promised. In the end, it never got built. It wasn't the only time this happened. My dad often didn't keep his promises, but then he would make up excuses or blame other people. He always told me and my brother that keeping promises was important, but he didn't keep a lot of his promises to us, so it was mixed messages.

Chapter 8-My Favourite Things

Music I like:

Andrew W.K.

Shania Twain

Natasha Bedingfield

Rucka Rucka Ali

TV I like:

Family guy

The Simpsons

South Park

Sonic

Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Youtube

Movies I like:

Diary of a Wimpy Kid

Ratatouille

Tooth Fairy

Ace Ventura

Adam Sandler movies

Parental Guidance

American Beauty

Wreck-It Ralph

Despicable Me

I don't know if you know all of these. There are a couple of ones that I discovered in really interesting ways, so I'm going to discuss them.

First of all, Andrew W.K. Remember how I said I like Sonic? Well, I was watching YouTube poops for Sonic, and people had put a bunch of songs, and one of the clips from one of the songs I really liked, so I went into the description to figure out which song it was, and then after I found that out I looked up the lyrics. Then I looked up more songs by him and he's become one of my favourite artists since then.

Second of all, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. One night, I was up watching TV, and I saw a commercial for this really weird show that was on next, so I decided to try watching it. I thought it was really funny and awesome. Now I own three seasons and have the movie on my computer. Yay!

Natasha Bedingfield is the most interesting one, I think. I saw a shampoo commercial, and it was playing her song, Unwritten. I looked it up, listened to the whole thing, and more of her music, and grew to love her music.

I like to hang out at the mall because it has lots of cool places, like the movie theatre, the HMV, and that's about it. My boyfriend likes to hang out there with me. I also like to hang out at the park on the swings, or just at my house, chilling, watching movies and stuff. There's no place like home.

Chapter 9-Pet Peeves

The things that bug me or that I don't like:

Bullies

Bad music (in my opinion)

Rebecca Black (probably most of us agree)

People who kidnap children

Michael Jackson (I'm not talking about his music, I'm talking about what he did to kids and his falling-off nose)

Ridiculous pickup lines

Knuckle-cracking

Getting punched

Math

Bullies

People who hate animals (they're so cute! How can you hate them??)

Lima beans

Music download sites that give viruses to your computer (another thing we all hate)

Sickness

Diabetes, fatness, and cancer

Abusive relationships

Change (why can't everything just be in bills?)

Cockroaches

My dad

Chapter 10-Wow!!

There are two experiences I would like to relate for this chapter.

The first one happened when me and my mother were at the mall. We had gone there to do some much needed shopping. My mom had gone off to another store, and I was waiting for her to get back. I was walking around by myself when I saw the Sears. They had some mannequins on display inside the store, not in a window or anything, just a little ways inside the store. I went over there and stood around, and then when people walked by, I would jump up at them and yell "Boo!" All the people laughed and thought it was pretty funny.

The second one happened when the family was out. It was me, my brother, my mom, Grandma and Grandpa. We had gone to a concert, which was terrific. It was some kind of culture night. Anyway, there was stuff going on all over the streets, in and out of stores. Some people were singing or playing guitar and I stopped to tell them they were really good, or give them money. In one of the stores they were giving away free chocolate truffles! We were walking along, going in and out of stores, and we went into this pizza place where there was a guy playing guitar and singing a Beatles song. I loved the Beatles, so I went up there and started playing air guitar beside him. Then one of the guys who worked at the pizza place gave me a pizza shovel, and I took it from him and began playing that. It was the time of my life! I had a really fun time, and afterwards I thanked the guitar player for letting me rock out with him. It was great!!

Chapter 11-Personal Concerns

My concern is that I will have a hard tie controlling my anger. I am also worried that I will not get into the same college as my boyfriend.

Chapter 12-I Wonder What I Will Do?

When I finish high school, I want to first go to college with my boyfriend. I want to improve my writing skills. Them my boyfriend and my brother are both going to be famous guitar players, and I am going to be a famous author. Me and my boyfriend are going to get married and maybe adopt a couple of kids.

All I want is to be with my boyfriend forever and ever.

 

**A/N: This was written a few years ago.**


End file.
